Heat of May
by redskiez
Summary: Deidara gets his birthday present. [Ice play]


It's disgustingly hot this May.

Deidara crawls away from the futon he had laid on the ground last night, the covers already scattered half-way across the room from late-night tossing, and throws open the windows, hoping to get some breeze in.

He calls out into the sky with a defeated voice, folding half of his naked body over the windowsill as he stares down lazily at the streets below the hotel, blue eyes dull with the lulling heat of an early summer. Even though he has tied his hair up, it's still way too hot for him to function.

For a few moments, he could hear children and adults alike calling from the streets, talking to each other and asking if they'd like to buy some ice-cream. He sees someone carrying ice and perks up, calling down to catch their attention.

The ice delivery man looks up at the blonde from below, raising an arm to put a hand over his eyes to shield it from the unforgiving sun, straining to hear the stranger's voice from above the rowdy crowd.

"Throw some ice up here, yeah!" the artist calls out.

The man eventually makes out what he's saying and chips off a hefty chunk out of the pile he's supposed to deliver, carrying it in his hand to make out its weight and tosses it up into the hotel room with a less than precise throw.

It didn't quite reach the window, so Deidara uses his lighting quick reflexes to lean out further, grabbing the ice chunk before it topples back down. "Thanks, yeah!" he says, waving his free arm in the air to bid the man goodbye.

Tobi lays on the ground, idly turning his head to the side to watch the blonde rub his face up against the ice, chasing away the heat. "What are you doing," the ninja mumbles, his tone making his sentence more of a command to know rather than a question.

If Deidara found Tobi's deeper voice strange, he didn't voice it and instead holds out the ice. "Here, it's hot, right?"

Of course, it is hot. Anyone with a lick of common sense could feel it. Though the heat did not affect Tobi as it did Deidara.

Tobi sits up, running a hand through his short hair as he throws a glance at the ice Deidara's holding out, shaking his head lightly. The blonde shrugs and continues to cool off with it, mumbling something about how it's his loss. He rubs it around, cleaning the sweat from his neck and shoulders.

During the night, Tobi somehow managed to put his pants on, which is rather strange since he has no other articles of clothing, not counting his mask. Deidara either sees Tobi completely naked or could only rely on his toes to know that there's an actual human being underneath all that fabric.

He wonders why Tobi isn't sweating like him, but then decides not to think about it lest he kills his brain cells. He already knows Tobi is as strange as strange gets.

Tobi watches as Deidara hums to himself, more carefree than he was before, and leans back out the window, trying to catch at least a little wind now that the water from the ice is lingering on his skin.

"You should try to stay still," Tobi suggests happily, beginning to stand to walk over to the blonde. "If you don't move as much, you'll cool off."

"That's some bullshit, yeah," Deidara mutters, placing the ice on his back with a sigh.

Tobi kneels down beside Deidara, reaching out and grabbing the ice from the blonde's hand to help Deidara slide it across his naked back. Feeling a twinge of mischief spark in his mind, the still-masked ninja keeps going until the rapidly melting ice block reaches the artist's ass.

"Hey," Deidara warns, failing to suppress the shiver that is crawling up his spine, making Tobi grin wickedly under the orange swirl mask. "Stop that, yeah, I'm not in the mood. It's too hot to do it."

Wondering if that is true since Deidara is still a post-pubescent sex-driven young man, Tobi lets the cold water trickling down the ice coat his fingers on his left hand, rubbing them together to get an even covering before shoving two into the younger man without much of a warning.

Feeling the cold fingers inside of him made Deidara moan quite loudly, his entire body twitching involuntarily as the offending digits are quite a dozen degrees lower than his core temperature, making his body feel confused and thrown off.

"F-fuck," Deidara growls, gripping the windowsill and screwing his eyes shut as he tries to force his body to surrender. It's still a little bit sore from last night, making his legs refuse to cooperate with his mind.

"What the shit are you doing, yeah?" Deidara manages to sneer at Tobi, turning to glare at him over his shoulder as his partner gives an innocent shrug, his head tilted to the side to sell more of his "I don't know what you're talking about" aura.

"Why, I'm helping senpai cool off," Tobi says cheerily, his smile evident in his voice. He knows Deidara doesn't buy his innocent facade any longer, but what's the harm for a little fun once and a while?

Knowing that Deidara would roll his eyes as a response to what he just said, Tobi expertly twists his wrist and curls his fingers, immediately finding the blonde's prostate and wastes no time in pressing against the gland, making Deidara roll his eyes back instead and his words die in his throat with a moan.

"You piece of shit, hm," Deidara pants, but doesn't do anything at all to stop Tobi. So much for being not in the mood. Tobi chuckles to himself and continues to assault, leaning in as his right-hand grips the ice, maneuvering it so that it nudges up against Deidara's already hardened cock, making the younger man moan again.

As Tobi leans in closer, he doesn't move away when Deidara's hand reaches up, pushing his mask to the side and revealing his mouth. Deidara doesn't seem to be surprised when he sees through hooded eyes that Tobi is smirking. Tobi's lips graze against the shell of Deidara's ear, his breath hot like the heavy air around them.

"I'll take care of senpai," he whispers, no longer using his childish voice and making the honorific seem all the more humiliating. "Since it's his birthday and all."

Deidara immediately shies away from him when he finishes talking, turning his flushed face away, gaze conflicted. What, did he expect Tobi not to remember his birthday after he told him some months ago when they had nothing else to talk about whilst waiting for the courier to jog on by?

He wonders for a moment what Deidara is thinking about, what could possibly be going through this complicated bomber's mind. Although he seems like a simpleton, a simple man with a simple goal in life, it gets more wrapped up and twisted the deeper down Tobi goes. It's like unwrapping a box only to find yet another box inside.

You only become more and more clueless the more you unveil.

Tobi knows little of Deidara, other than him coming from Iwagakure and was a pupil under Ōnoki's wing. Since he has the Explosion Release kekkei genkai, he worked as a member of the Explosion Corps. Tobi doesn't know much about the Corps itself, like if the other members were related to Deidara in any way, but it seems that the power is common to its members regardless of their relation.

Sure, Tobi could ask Deidara about it, since he's _quite open_ to the masked ninja, but Tobi knows Deidara would back off the moment he starts prodding at sensitive spots, regardless of the amount of respect Deidara holds for him.

What a strange, prideful creature his younger senpai is.

Deidara seems to be unimpressed by the sudden lack of movement on Tobi's part, uncaring that Tobi's breath against his neck is doing terrible things to his already haywire libido from Tobi's rapidly warming fingers inside of him. The blonde twists from the window and manages to turn himself onto his back, shivering as Tobi refuses to take his fingers out of him the entire time.

"The birthday boy isn't impressed with his treatment, yeah," he whispers, causing Tobi to chuckle.

"The birthday boy needs to stop being so greedy." Despite his words, however, Tobi obeys to Deidara's silent demand and starts fucking the blonde with his fingers, already feeling the coolness beginning to warm up from being inside Deidara.

Uttering a quick apology, Tobi pulls his fingers out and quickly wipes them across the ice, a quarter of its mass already melted onto the warmth of Deidara's skin and Tobi's hand. He makes sure to coat four fingers this time and doesn't even bother with anything else as he overlaps his pointer and little finger on his middle and ring finger, creating a faux phallic shape to shove into Deidara once again.

The coolness of the water makes Deidara arch his back, causing the ice on his stomach to slide a little and rub up against his leaking cock. He cries out and bucks his hips as Tobi fucks him with earnest.

Unfortunately, the ice is beginning to melt even quicker as Deidara heats up even more. The sun is climbing across the sky, mimicking Deidara's need to release. The heat builds and soon Tobi could fit the chunk of ice in his palm.

The ice is beginning to turn into a flat egg shape as Tobi continues to rub it against Deidara's torso, pressing it against his nipples and such to tease the artist. The blonde's skin raises in goosebumps with each swipe of the ice, his nipples hardening into pebbled nubs from the exposure.

Twisting his wrist again, Tobi manages to press against Deidara's prostate, pleased to see the blonde leak, even more, pre-cum from the action and spreads his fingers inside Deidara, stretching him open.

Deidara bites the bottom of his lips as he begins to slouch from the wall beneath the window, arms too jelly-like to continue to support his upper body weight. He lets out a puff of hot air when Tobi slides the ice down against the length of his cock, before seizing up when he realizes what's going to happen next.

Tobi grips the ice and uses the edge of run it against Deidara's stuffed entrance, using his fingers to spread it open wider so that he could tease the thinner part inside of him.

"Oh fuck!" Deidara exclaims, legs twitching from the assault and eventually tightens around Tobi, his entire body quivering, tense for his release and taut like a bow. His toes curl as he tries to hold back just a little longer.

Usually, Tobi would want to double his efforts to make it harder for Deidara to hold back, but today he feels just a little more loving, only keeping the ice outside of Deidara and letting the cold water that drips from it trickle down his wrist and onto his fingers, the tight ring of outer muscles already soaking it up before it could get too further in.

Deidara is so wet, in more than just the sense of the water from the ice. He's sweating, from both Tobi's attention and the heat of the summer day. His cock is leaking, dripping pre-cum profusely onto his flat stomach, gathering into a pool at the base. Everything feels heavy. Hot, humid. _Filthy_.

Tobi grins at the sight, making Deidara squirm but only succeeds in aiding Tobi's undoing of him when the fingers inside him brush up against his prostate. Deidara tries to make his point again by kicking the small of Tobi's back with his heels.

Tobi takes the hint and forces his fingers upward against Deidara's top wall, making a "come hither" motion with all four of his fingers against Deidara's prostate. Deidara starts leaking again, beads of pre-cum gathering at the head and eventually strings down to add more to the mess.

The little noises that are escaping from Deidara's lips sound perfect, too soft for anyone outside to hear but loud enough to drown out the city noises down below. The air seems harder to suck in, causing Deidara to pant harder to get in the heavy summer air, feeling unsatisfied each time he breathes in.

Tobi keeps his slightly labored breathing through his nose, his teeth gritted as he focuses solely on getting Deidara off. He feels a greater sense of power than all that he wields with his Sharingan and more. The ability to make this bomber come undone with just a few strokes of his fingers cause all of his other abilities to pale in comparison.

As Deidara parts his lips, the soft pink of his mouth calls for Tobi. The leader of the Akatsuki leans down and captures the blonde's lips, swallowing down the needy little noises Deidara makes as Tobi continues his assault against Deidara's prostate, refusing to give his leaking cock any friction.

Deidara knows the game enough to not foolishly ask for Tobi to touch him, so he allows the man to kiss him to serve as a distraction from the terrible, terrible things that Tobi is doing to him between his legs.

The ice has melted to the size of Tobi's little finger, so as Deidara is distracted, Tobi slides the ice into Deidara and catches it with the finger inside of him, his right hand flying to grip Deidara's hip to prevent him from jerking his fingers out of him.

As predicted, Deidara bucks violently from the sudden insertion, moaning loudly into Tobi's mouth as he manipulates the ice to press up against his prostate, sending a cold shock through his entire body.

Deidara feels as though he wants to piss, coming out of his skin. And though he's leaking, alright, he's leaking actual cum, semen bubbling out of the fluttering slit of his penis. He's coming yet it doesn't feel like he is, simultaneously ejaculating yet also feeling like he can't _stop_ coming. Everything is so strange and the heated seed adds to the sensation confusion, his core freezing up from the melting ice and his skin so hot.

His own body must be a stranger to him as Tobi could feel Deidara jerk and quiver beneath him, legs tightening and loosening up in an out of rhythm song.

Although semen has already leaked from Deidara, his cock remains painfully hard, aching for release even though he has already technically come. Tobi pulls his fingers out once Deidara's shivering subsides, reduced to momentary twitches that cause the water from the melted ice to dribble out of his ass.

Tobi grunts and pulls away from Deidara's lips. They've stopped actually kissing the moment Deidara reached his orgasm, only really pressing their lips together in an effort to remain in contact. He lets go of Deidara's hip and palms himself outside of his pants, having made a rather impressive tent.

Deidara whines in his throat when he feels the loss but immediately shuts up when he senses Tobi's head rub up against his abused hole. He makes a choked off, guttural noise that Tobi outright laughs at before the stronger man picks up the limp boy and discards him onto the messy futon.

It's a sad little mattress that had endured a lot since last night. Deidara spreads his limbs across the futon and spreads his legs shamelessly wide, as much as his body would allow. His mind is offline and his body is buzzing, wanting to release despite knowing it already did.

Tobi wastes no time in shoving himself inside the blonde, causing the two of them to moan. Deidara feels colder with all the melted ice inside of him, and Deidara could feel the excess water leak out. The masked man sets a pace that he knows Deidara enjoys and reaches down to stroke his stubbornly hard length, making Deidara keen.

He's already come yet he could feel yet another orgasm build. Deidara reaches up and claws desperately at Tobi's back, his cock twitching in Tobi's hand and an angry shade of red, but even though the slit flutters open and close, nothing comes out and Deidara feels wasted, sated and sensitive.

Tobi lets go of Deidara and focuses now solely on himself, burying his face into Deidara's neck to hear the soft little "ah, ah, ah"s that the man is making with each thrust. The sweat and the heat make everything clammy and disgusting, but neither of them seems to care.

Eventually, Deidara squirms in discomfort, too sensitive for Tobi to keep going. He whines and bucks his hips into Tobi, trying to get him to either finish now or stop immediately. The sweat on his skin makes skin contact gross and makes him feel even more filthy than he is already.

Tobi reaches down and takes hold of Deidara's hips, stopping his movements so he could finish quicker. He forces himself as deep as he could the moment he feels the coil inside him tighten unbearably, growling deep into Deidara's ears as he releases deep inside Deidara, the blonde matching the animalistic noise with a low moan of his own at the feeling of being filled to the brim.

They lay panting, too satisfied to even kiss.

The air itself is still hot but it feels as though the wind has finally picked up, gusts of air blowing into their room to cool them off.

Tobi eases himself out and off the blonde, feeling him shiver underneath at the loss. It's too hot for them to snuggle underneath the covers — and also the covers are still across the room — and it's too hot for them to get their usual bout of post-sex cuddles. So Deidara settles with draping Tobi's right arm across the top of his shoulders.

The best thing is, Tobi's right arm won't sweat all over him.

Humming contently, Deidara begins to drift off to sleep, brilliant blue eyes already closed as the laziness from the heat and sleepiness from the sex drags him further down the dark void of rest.

Tobi chuckles lowly, more to himself now than anything, and leans forward, pressing a kiss against Deidara's forehead. "Happy birthday," he whispers against his skin, and finally, Deidara allows himself to smile at the dumb affection of his partner simply remembering the date of his birth.

A stupid thing to celebrate, both Tobi and Deidara can agree, but nonetheless a perfect excuse to do exactly what they just did. Since in their line of work, how many more birthdays could you spend with someone you foolishly trust your entire life with?

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

It's so hot this May. I wonder what happened? It's too hot to do anything else other than staying indoors, really. I pity those who have to go outside in the afternoon sun.

Now that I've finished my finals, I've more time to write. Sure, today isn't May 5th, but let's pretend it is because I've had company over on that day and I couldn't really sit down and spare three hours to write shameless, shameless smut. I honestly don't know where the ice play came from. I didn't plan it, nor did I expect it to suddenly pop up. It just... got there, and I went along with it. Trust me, I don't have any kinks! (That is a lie.)

It's been a while since I've really written smut, so it might be a little weird, or off? I've passed the needy teenage years (and I've found a better writer of smut to satisfy anything else) so I haven't done much of it. Instead, I'm more focused on world-building, and the general description of people and such. You could probably tell from "Re:live" that I'm not doing a good job at interpersonal relationships. I'm just writing out their relationship in brief, choppy sentences in a desperate cry of JUST ACCEPT WHAT I'M TELLING YOU.

Oh well, I can't believe that after all these years, I still remember Deidara's birthday. Happy birthday, little terrorist!

And to answer the last question, it's forever, because fanfic writers (e.g. me) keep them alive every year for this moment.

Hope you had a happy read and leave a review to tell me what you thought about it,  
-redskiez.


End file.
